


Dwarflings pops out of the ground

by Mahz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Gigolas - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Legimli - Freeform, M/M, a bit crackfic, cute fic, fun fic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Legimli gets a stone baby,while they travel to find how to turn it into a live being,the fellowship babysit
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Legolas must have misheard what Gimli just confessed to him.   
“This is a rock.”  
“Nay, it’s a babe.”  
None of this made sense. “How?!” 

Gimli muttered something about dwarven magic and their being soulmates. Legolas scooped his feet close to him, his hands crossed on top of his ankles as they both sat on the bed, the rock between them. “A baby?”  
The redhead nodded excitedly. “Our own.” 

As if he had been under a spell, this statement changed Legolas’ whole feelings and train of thoughts. Their own. Their baby. They would have a little one.   
“How though? How is this rock gonna turn into a live baby? I’ve never heard of such things.”  
Heat filled his cheeks. “You’re not mocking me, are you?! That would be so cruel!”

Gimli held his face between his callused hands and kissed him softly, just enjoying the feeling of their lips on each other. “Little ones are too precious a thing to be made a jest, amralime. As for how, I had no pebble of my own, I wouldn’t know how it evolves, dwarves keep their child’s birth very private.”

Legolas smiled so hard his cheeks hurt and his eyes got teary.

“Our. . .Pebble?” Gimli nodded. “This is adorable, that soft heart of yours will melt me one day.” The dwarf pressed his forehead to Legolas’. “My One, I can’t think of a happier day. I’ll forever be thankful for Mahal to have put you in my life.”

Legolas crawled on Gimli’s lap and held him close, their heart beating hard against each other’s chest. “Neither do I, you fill my soul with the warmth of your love Ghivashel.” The dwarf barked a laugh. “Now he speaks Khuzdul?” the elf laughed too, pressing his nose against Gimli’s.   
Suddenly he froze. “I hear it now.” Gimli frowned “Hear what?”

For all answer, Legolas crawled on the bed and curled, as well as an elf his size could, around the stone. His fingertips brushed it carefully and tingled lightly at the touch of magic. “Our little one’s heartbeat. That is what I hear.”  
Gimli scooped close and let his hand roam on Legolas’ thigh, placing a small kiss to his knee.   
“I’ll write a letter to my cousin Kili, he had a little one last year.” Legolas stretched and groaned happily as his joins cracked. Gimli cringed at the sound. “If they do that too, both of you will have to do this outdoor.”

The elf unfolded from the bed like a flower and his husband could not help but stare in awe.   
“You’re really a thing of beauty.” Legolas chuckled and swoop Gimli in his arms, holding him tight. “if dwarves are shy about their children, maybe I could ask Tauriel.” The redhead nodded. “Aye, she always been the serious one, Kili. . .let’s say he still has not grow out of picking at younger dwarrows.”

Gimli stepped forward, bringing Legolas with him before pushing him on their bed. The elf yelped and turned around; his nightwear tangled with his long limbs. Legolas held a long thin hand to his head and whined: “I hit my head. . . on our baby.” Then came the worry. “Do you think I hurt them?” Gimli gritted his teeth as he took the rock and put it on a pillow Legolas used for one of his tiaras. 

“No, it’s a baby, yes, but a dwarf one, the rock would have protected them.”  
Legolas kissed the rock as Gimli passed in front of him. “Sorry love.” Gimli raised a brow. “What makes you think you can bang your head on it without causing hurt but it can feel a kiss?” The blonde lowered his head, quite affected by the statement. “I want to kiss our child, it’s all.” 

Gimli therefore realised the implication, they were dads now, and Legolas’ dad had never show his love to him. “I shouldn’t have said that, of course you can kiss our babe. I’m sorry if I hurt you in anyway. You showing love for our pebble, this soon, this fast, it only proves to me I fell in love with a great elf.”  
Gimli felt like his apologies were not enough and he bend to kiss the elf. “I love you.” 

Of course, Legolas could never stay upset too long and he kissed him back.


	2. Aragorn + Boromir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so "pass the baby" started with the kings of Gondor

“Couldn’t you have locked it in your vault if it was such precious an artefact?”   
Legolas rolled his eyes. “Estel, mellon-nin, it is our offspring, not a simple rock.”

The king of Gondor looked at his husband, but Boromir raised his hands.   
“What do we know of elves child? I’ve never seen one!”   
Gimli groaned. “Aye, ain’t no elf, our little pebble is a dwarf, hence their coming to us the dwarven way!”

Boromir smirked and poured more vine for his guests. “Pebble, isn’t that just adorable?”   
Legolas was beaming. “Right?” 

Aragorn shook his head, walking to take the cup Boromir was holding out for him, and chugging it down at once.   
“You’re asking us to watch an unmoving rock? We’re kings of Gondor! And it’s a rock!”

Gimli fumed. “Kings of Gondor? I thought you were our friends. Our trip to Dale will take weeks, we can not bring the little one. But I guess I shall find someone I can trust.”   
Boromir put a hand on the back of his husband and Aragorn sighed. 

“Gimli, Legolas, I had no point in being rude to you. I was. . .  
\- An asshole. But me and my beloved will gladly take care of your . . .pebble. It is an honor.”

Three days passed and Aragorn had nearly forgotten about the rock on his dresser, too busy with his royal duties during the day and worshipping his man at night. 

However, when one day, hours before dawn, a sudden shriek pierced their ears, both kings woke in a start. “What is that?!  
\- I do not know!”

Aragorn frowned. “It’s the rock!” 

Boromir turned in bed, digging his head under pillows.   
So much for solidarity then. He wrapped his naked self in a robe and took the rock in his hands, its shrieking was unlike anything he’s ever heard, even the cry of a Nazgul was more pleasant to hear.

He thought for a moment before he put his ear to the little stone.   
“Tell uncle all your struggles, little one, I’m listening.” A soft purring replaced the shrieking sound, which now that he was more awake, sounded like chalk on stone. “Bom. . .” 

His husband didn’t answer, but Aragorn could not be fooled, he was just faking his sleep.  
“Bom, the kid wants to sleep with us, make place, my love.”

Boromir rolled on his back, still clutching the pillow as Aragorn got in bed with the stone and its pillow.  
“Tomorrow that thing is going to Faramir, I do not care.”


	3. Faramir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long time waiting!!!

He wasn’t sure it was a wise thing to do. 

If the stone was indeed the child of their friends, maybe it should have stayed with who they gave it to first.   
But the dark circles under his brother’s eyes said enough. Aragorn gave him a folded paper. 

“Here’s a few words in Khuzdul to calm it down if it cries. Songs work only as long as they last.”

Faramir looked at the velvet pillow and the stone laying on it. 

“When are its parents coming back?” 

Boromir shrugged. 

“About two weeks left.” 

The youngest son of Gondor frowned. 

“You mean I have to keep it for this long? I’m no maid!” 

Boromir smiled and slapped his shoulder.   
“If you really feel like you need help, just cry for Eomer, he can’t be that far.”

Faramir blushed at the mention of his beloved friend, they weren’t officially courting yet. 

But his bed was still warm were Eomer had been only an hour ago. 

“Fine. Two days and you take it back.”

Aragorn groaned and took Faramir’s hand. 

“Brother, please, if you have the slightestlove for us in your heart, give it to someone else.”

Faramir saw Aragorn show more patience than I rock and seeing him like this scared him of the rock in his arms.   
But he let them go. 

The rock didn’t seem that bad.   
In fact, it stayed calmed.   
Faramir made sure to provide it heat and dirt, because it had to be its natural habitat.   
He passed his day looking over it with one eye, drinking fresh tea and reading a book. 

When he went for lunch, he thought for a minute who to ask for help.

Would the rock be hungry? He wouldn’t be the man to starve a child.

Let alone a friend’s child. Eomer found him petting the rock in his arms. 

“Good Morning, can you maybe, explain. . .”

Faramir looked worried and embarrassed.

“What do you think rocks eat?”

Eomer raised his brows and got as close as he dared. 

“Are you sick my dearest?”

They sat together on Faramir’s bed. 

“My brother said it’s Gimli and Legolas’ offspring.”

The Rohirim clicked his tongue and put his hand on Faramir’s knee. 

“You’re a grown man, you’ve got to know that’s not how having children works. And it’s a rock. . . . I think your brother jested you. It’s just a rock.”

Faramir frowned.

“I don’t think it’s just a rock.”

Eomer didn’t wanted to hurt his feelings, and knew he had to protect his soft heart.

“You know what? I’ll ask Eowyn to take care of it.”


	4. Eowyn

Gimli stopped in his track, they were still a long way to Erebor but they also now were too far to go back.   
Legolas twisted swiftly on himself to face his husband.

“Our little one is in trouble, amralime.”

Legolas frowned. 

“Nonsense, we left them in the care of Estel and Boromir!” 

Gimli swore and shuffled to his husband to take his hand. 

“If something, anything, happened to little one. . .”

Eowyn frowned, her brother held a rock like it was poisonous. 

“And you want me to keep an eye on a rock because it’s too much work for you?” 

Arwen smiled and took the rock in her arms, cuddling it. 

“Eowyn, there’s a heartbeat in there. . .I can hear it.”

The elven lady started talking lovingly to the rock and Eowyn rolled her eyes.

“This is your fault.”

Faramir smiled sheeplishly 

“Thank you Eowyn.” 

The blonde woman returned to her home only to find her wife cooing at the rock. 

“Oh my, are you gonna lay me a rock too?”

Arwen hissed at her, Eowyn found her wife to be much like a cat along the years. 

“Don’t be rude!   
Do you know how strong and deep magic this is?   
They’d have to be soulmate, but also it’s nearly impossible for different kind to mate and their love was so powerful they –  
\- Honey I’m not listening anymore.”

Eowyn rushed to her wife, in panic, holding the rock as if it was in pieces. 

“- I’ve made an oopsie!”

Arwen took a deep breath and took the baby in her arms. 

“I would yell at you, were you not already crushed by the weight of your own stupidity Eowyn!”

She inspected the rock and noticed a visible dent in it. 

“Wyn! You realise that’s a child in there! What did you do with it?”

The rohirim swallowed and giggled nervously. 

“So you really think that’s more than a rock uh?”

The look the elf gave her was pure rage.

“Okay. So, I obviously didn’t believed it was a child, which means I’m not a monster.  
-What did you do to Mizimel?  
\- You gave it a name? It’s not ours, you know?  
\- What did you do?!”

Eowyn scratched her head, trying to let go of her embarrassment to answer.

“I used it as the head of my training dummy and hit it with my sword.”

Arwen held a finger in the air – wait a moment – and went in their bedroom, coming back without the rock baby and closed the door carefully.

She walked silently back to her beloved. 

“You useless lesbian, I would laugh if I wasn’t so angry.”

Eowyn frowned and asked shyly

“So, the baby is fine?”

Arwen’s shoulder relaxed a bit, “thankfully for you, dwarflings’ rocks can endure about anything, let alone a sword hit. 

But I’m more disappointed in your behavior and lack of respect. 

As much as it pains me, I don’t think you’re suited to look over the little one. They’ll go to a sensible adult this evening.”

Eowyn raised a brow 

“And who would that be?”


	5. Gimleaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are pebble's dads doing?

“My leaf, I’m telling you! We need to hast on our way back home.”  
Legolas kissed his husband’s forehead.   
“And I told you half a dozen times already, we will hast

\- Half a dozen?! Nonsense you only said it six times"

Legolas chuckled and pulled his husband by the hand,

“Look, my one, we’re here.”

Kili and Tauriel’s house was a marvelous jigsaw of elven and dwarvish architecture, half in half out the root of the mountain.   
The slim elven lady was out in the little garden, the silk of her pale green dress waving in the wind. 

She was looking at Kili, Gimli’s sort-of-cousin was all Legolas had remembered from their lineage that and the fact they had met when he was going through teenage rebellion.   
He smiled at the memory of calling a small, hairy little man “a thing”, his future husband, that’s who it was. 

The brown-haired dwarf, grey hair framing his temples was holding a toddler.   
Legolas felt his heart beat faster; they would have their own soon.   
The older dwarf saw them and waved at them, the little one observing their dad before waving at them too

Tauriel saw Legolas and run to him and threw herself in his arms.

Gimli froze, over the red mane of his sister, Legolas saw his husband glare murderously at her, and so decided to put her down. 

“Muinthel, may I present you my One, Gimli, son of Gloin.”

His husband bowed courtly and smiled as Kili arrived with the toddler still in his arms. 

“GIMGIM! MY BABY COUSIN!"

The dark-haired dwarf threw his head back and slammed his head against Gimli.   
Even being used to this traditional dwarvish greeting, Legolas couldn’t help but wince.   
Tauriel rolled her eyes and took her child, the little one already showing a little beard. 

“Come on my lords, let’s get you rest, tea and a warm bath.”

When they had been treated to such care they sat down and explained again the reason of their visit. 

“Taking care of a baby is hard work, but at least we got the idea of how to do it, but when its still a rock. . .what do we do???”

Kili raised a brow “Well first, you better keep an eye on it, parent’s presence appease it.”

Legolas tensed.

“But we left them in the care of our friends for that trip.”

Tauriel winced at that statement 

“I wouldn’t advise it; your friends are going to suffer. Little ones tend to do as they please while the parents are gone.”

Gimli huffed and looked at Legolas. “It’s a pebble, what hurt can it do?”


	6. Hobbits

Eowyn shook her head. 

“What do you mean Sam and Frodo are not home?”

Arwen and Pip were whispering to the rock baby while she explained the deal to Merry. 

“No, that won’t do, I trust you with my life, but not with a baby’s. Where are your girlfriends?”

Pip cleared his throat and glared at Merry, who glared back and they went on for a minute. Eowyn sighed, exhausted already. 

“Gentlemen?”

Pippin clicked his tongue and answered 

“Not coming back any time soon.

-Or ever.

-Thank you Merry.

-Oh come on Pip! At least i’m realistic!” 

Merry elbowed Eowyn in the thigh and whispered,

“We’re tagged as trouble makers, can you believe that?”

Yes, she could, very much.

Arwen started rocking the stone baby.

“It’s upset, poor little thing.”

Pip raised his head and held his arms to hold the little one.   
The elven lady carefully passed on. 

“Ah, I see. It’s hungry! Don’t worry, my friend, you’re in the right place for food.”

Merry frowned. 

“And just how exactly are you going to feed a rock? Splatter jam all over it? Hand it a cup of tea?"

Eowyn snorted. 

“Doesn’t work, Faramir tried.”

Arwen didn’t seem to have an answer either.

“I’m worried that should its parents not come back soon, our helplessness might starve the child.” 

Merry seemed alarmed. 

“No, no we’ll find a way. Frodo and Sam went with old Bilbo to Erebor weeks ago and they should be there soon, maybe in his book full of dwarven secrets they have some informations about dwarflings. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” 

And an hour after the ladies were gone, the hobbits tricksters were proven wrong. 

A crack was heard, then another and soon the four of them were starring at two tiny little feet sprouting from the rock.   
It wiggled out of Pippin’s grasp and run away in the bushes. 

Merry dropped his toast and both of them stared at each others, terrified look on their face.

“We need to find that little gnome, and fast.” 

They run after it and scratched their arms and feet on bushes and Sam’s beloved roses, Merry stepping on a very sharp rock and rolling on the floor in pain.  
Pippin kept looking, and Merry joined him in his searched after patching up his feet. 

The sun was about to go down and the cousins were desperate, they sat in the grass and Pippin even started to weep. 

“How can be useful on a battlefield but alone an hour with a child and lose it?” 

Merry put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad I knew you, and when Gimli and Legolas kill us, I’ll tell them it wasn’t your fault.” 

Pippin took a stick laying on the ground and threw it on the little pond next to them. 

Merry gasped and slapped his back. 

“OUCH!

-Pip you genius!”

He got up and stepped directly into the pond, between the many rocks framing it stood one with no moss on it’s top, little feet splashing water happily. 

“There you are you tiny villain! Pip! It’s here!"

They took it inside, dried its tiny feet and tucked it in a towel inside a tiny basket, and they did not let it out of their sight again.

Just as expected, Sam and Frodo came home in the early morning and judged it was better to return the little one to Aragorn and Boromir before its parents arrived and found the little one nowhere.   
Since their poneys were still packed, Sam tucked the basket between his thighs and both of them left for Minas Tirith, hoping to arrive before their friends.

Frodo kept smiling at Sam and looking tenderly at the little rock. 

“What are you thinking about my Frodo?

-I think I want one of our own, Sam. Our own halfling, terrorizing Merry and Pippin.”

Sam laughed and held Frodo’s hand.

“We’ll talk about it with Rosie, but I’d love to, Frodo."

They reached the white tower at noon and they were welcomed by a very surprised Faramir. 

“You got a stone child too?”

Sam shook his head. 

"Oh no, this one is master Gimli and master Legolas baby. We has none of our own, not yet.”

Faramir frowned. 

“But we left it in the care of Eowyn and Arwen.” 

Sam seemed even more surprised. 

“And we saw the poor thing looked at by Merry and Pippin!”

Frodo grunted and took the little rock, its tiny feet wriggling in the air. 

“HOW INSENSITIVE OF YOU! Not a single one took good care of that baby! Not a single one of you behaved like a descent friend! You should be ashamed!”

He went for the throne room, making sure of slapping his little feet on the ground and make an unhappy pout he hoped was menacing.  
The guards bowed slightly and opened the door, Aragorn was fighting with Boromir and the hobbit would not care for it.

“ELESSAR! ESTEL! ARAGORN! STRIDER! HEAR ME AT ONCE!“

The king spun around and gave him a bright smile. 

“Frodo! My friend!

-NO! Today I am not your friend, I am an unnerved man you should be scared of!"

Boromir raised his brows and when Faramir and Eomer gave him a questioning look from behind a pillar he could only shrug.

The hobbit waited for the king of Gondor to crouch before him, the little rock dangling its feet happily as Frodo balanced it on his hip. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you leave this child?! You do realise it is our nephew or niece in there? Do you not?!”

Aragorn was not able to answer as the door opened once more and he saw Legolas and Gimli step in.


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this fic! I know it's far from perfect but it's a crackfic, i just want people to have a laugh

Dwarves are good sprinter, and so proved Gimli as he rushed to the little rock. 

Frodo and Aragorn dared not stand between them. 

Legolas crouched too and brushed his hand on the stone, observing it and feeling its warmth. 

Gimli gasped and marveled as he discovered the two tiny feet. 

But his elven husband seemed intrigued. 

“There’s a dent. . .On my baby. . .You better have a good explanation, Estel.”

Aragorn opened his mouth but found no explanation.

Just as he saw anger fill the elven prince a loud crack was heard, and another. 

Legolas turned to the stone Gimli was holding tight against his chest.   
A little hand appeared. With another crack, the second one, slowly the stone broke down completely and the two husbands discovered their little one.

A little girl, with green eyes like Gimli, tiny as a dwarfling should be, but with pointy elven ears and the golden hair of her ada.   
He’ll never admit it but Legolas was glad there was no little beard on his daughter’s face, though he’ll loved her anyway should that had been the case. 

She was perfect and finally seeing her appeased both of them.

“She needs a name, amralimê.”

Legolas smiled. 

“She’s small as a peanut.”

Gimli raised their daughter in his arms. 

“Hello Peanut.”

The baby wiggled and cooed at him. Legolas kissed her forehead and Gimli gave her to him to hold. 

After a while, Peanut fast asleep in her ada’s arms he asked softly. 

“Now, who made a dent on my baby?”


End file.
